What!
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: what the hell was going on? he was supposed to be dead, or missing . whatever, why was he here? what does he want? whats going on? veela fic with some twists
1. Chapter 1: what the?

I own nothing; it belongs to jk Rowling….

Chapter 1

It had been a few months since their death.

Less than a year since the fall of old voldy.

Vampires, that's how they died.

No not a death eater.

No not some crazed voldemort lover.

No not even a wizard.

Vampires, bloody stupid blood sucking monsters.

She still couldn't understand how the great Harry potter and the famous Ronald Weasly could die at the hands of vampires. Yet they did and now she was all alone.

Alone and terrified.

Hermione didn't know what she was getting herself into.

She was just taking a stroll and she was attacked.

Attacked by those bloody stupid blood sucking monsters.

Only this isn't how she thought it would happen.

She had done everything right.

She had taken out her wand; she had warded the area around her.

Everything you could think of protecting yourself, she did it.

She was the bloody brightest witch ever.

How the hell did this bloody stupid blood sucking monster disarm her?

How did he get past her wards?

He had her pressed against a wall. It hurt quite a bit.

"Pretty book worm know it alls shouldn't be lurking in such dark and scary places," he said.

He sounded familiar to her.

"It was sad," he said licking her neck. "I only followed them to try to save them."

He was confusing her, was he talking about harry and Ron.

Who was this man?

"Instead they died and I was turned into one of them," he said.

He nipped at her neck making her shudder.

"Stupid potty and weasel," he said slightly sinking his teeth into her neck.

Potty and weasel sounded familiar.

He smirked into her skin.

Why did that feel familiar to her?

He turned her around to face him.

Her eyes widened in shock.

He was supposed to be missing, probably dead.

"How are you granger?" he said pushing her into the wall even more.

"ma-Malfoy," she shuddered.

"The one and only," he said.

A flash of a second later his teeth where in her neck.

She couldn't even scream.

It was too painful.

He had sunk his fangs deep into neck and was gnawing at her neck like he was a shark in a feeding frenzy.

Gnawing, sucking, licking and drinking.

He finally removed his fangs from her mangled neck.

"Hello granger," he said in a very satisfied way.

She wanted to heal her neck but she couldn't, he had her hands pinned above her head.

She was trying to say something to him but all that came out was a pained gargled sound.

The vampire chuckled and licked her wounded neck.

It healed.

Vampires, the normal ones at east shouldn't have been able to do that.

Then again who'd ever heard of a half wizard vampire?

"What was that you where saying granger," he said.

Before she could even answer he was kissing her neck.

What the hell was going on?

"You taste good granger," he said. "Like wine."

"You are supposed to be dead," she finally managed to say.

"No body was ever found after I went missing," he said sucking at the tender spot of her neck.

He drew a little bit of blood.

"How could I be dead," he said.

She looked at him.

If he was beautiful as a normal wizard, now he was perfect.

White blonde hair, strong toned arms, chiseled body, regal facial features and those eyes.

Just mesmerizing, dark blood red swirled with silver.

She could no longer move and she felt utterly dizzy.

Why the hell was he growing wings?

What the hell was he doing now?

He had bitten into her skin again but this time he was injecting something into her.

It burned like hell.

She tried to scream but it wouldn't come out.

Before she blanked out he said something to her.

"You are mining now."

…

She awoke in an unfamiliar bed.

She couldn't remember anything from the night before.

She heard a commotion outside so she decided to get up.

He neck really hurt and she could feel something like a mark on her pretty skin.

She put her ears to the door.

" where have you been these past few months," she heard a reporter like voice yell.

" is it true."

" will you be taking over your late father's business."

" please answers one question."

Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy?

Alive and well.

She was with Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, who was alive and well.

What the hell was going on?

Why was she in a silk green nightgown?

Why was she in the home of Draco Malfoy?

Why?

Finally she heard a masculine cough.

"Yes," she heard the familiar cold voice say.

She could feel him smirking.

It all came back to her.

The biting, the vampirism.

He was alive though, that's for sure.

A living vampire made no sense. Then again wizards held strange powers and no wizard had ever been turned into a vamp.

Something about the poison of a vampire being too strong for their blood.

Usually vamps just killed wizards.

Of course Malfoy would be different...

But why?

"," she heard a reporter ask. "Are the rumors true?"

She heard Dra-Malfoy chuckle.

Why the hell had she just thought of him as Draco?

What was going on?

"Please are the rumors true."

What rumors?

Hermione tried to open the door but received a slightly painful shock instead.

"What the hell is going on? "She was finally able to find her voice.

"," another reporter said.

"Fine, fine," he drawled. "If you must know, yes the rumor is true."

What rumors?

She was so confused.

She hated being confused, it didn't suit her

She was supposed to be the smartest witch ever.

"I am," she heard Draco…Malfoy declare.

"I am in fact one fourth Veela."

What?

"And that's not all," he chuckled.

"Hermione Granger is my mate."

Veela, his mate?

She fainted.

…

Here ya go my first dramione…please review.


	2. Chapter 2: vampires, veela & mates oh my

So no one reviewed….sad…..well here's a motivator I think. For every review one hundred words in the next chapter…..one review one hundred worded chapter...no reviews no chapter, ten reviews get the picture.

What?

Chapter 2

What the hell happened?

That was all Hermione could think about when she awoke in a plush soft bed.

"What the hell?" she finally managed to voice out.

"I see you are awake?" drawled a cool hiss like voice.

The memories flooded into her head.

The vampirism, the veela thing…. The fact that she was his…

No she didn't even want to think about it.

"How dare you, you, you," she yelled. "You, ahhhh, you insufferable git!"

She had already jumped out of the bed and was wagging her finger in Malfoy face.

"YOU BLOODY ARSE!"She yelled on. "HOW DARE YOU ASSUME I AM YOUR MATE? HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! AS SOON AS I AM DRESSED I AM HEADED STRAIGHT TO THE MINISTRY TO REPORT YOUR LITTLE SECRET. YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU."

Malfoy chuckled at her little outburst.

"Oh wait, that's right you are already dead you foul monster."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

He slowly approached the screaming, melodramatic, princess.

His screaming, melodramatic, princess.

"On the contrary," he spoke grabbing the girl who decided to start throwing punches and kicks. "I am quite alive, must be the veela and pure wizard blood."

The way he said pure didn't escape Hermione's ears.

"You foul loathsome," she kept screaming. "You bigot bastard, how dare you kidnap me."

She finally managed to slap him, although it hurt her more than him.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, he feet dangling in the air.

"Are you quite done," he said.

She kneed him in the groin.

That one hurt.

"Don't think for a minute that I will let you get away with this Malfoy," she spat.

He chuckled again.

Suddenly Hermione realized the position she was in.

Here she was, trapped in a room with a part vampire, wizard, and veela Draco Malfoy.

His eyes where that swirled grey red again.

"Oh, is that right granger," he drawled again. "A smart little know-it-all like you should know that veela rights are protected, and that if you don't accept me, the ministry will force you too."

Speechless she was.

He smirked.

That stupid smirk.

What the hell was it about that smirk?

"Well vampires are hunted," she hissed.

He leered.

"Well," he replied. "I'm not really a vampire am I?"

He smiled a creepy smile, showing off his two very sharp fangs.

He put her wrists in one of his hands and lifted her chin.

"Because," he said.

His tongue trailed along her neck.

She shuddered.

"If I was."

He nipped at her neck.

"I would be dead."

Fear took over her.

"I'm most certainly alive."

He nibbled her neck, drawing some blood.

"I'm not a vampire."

He bit her.

"I'm much worse."

She fainted once again in his grasp.


	3. Chapter 3: friends

What?

Chapter three…..

Nothings mine.

…..

Some kind of potion was sliding down her throat.

It tasted like blood replenishing potion.

"There we go love," Malfoy said. "You have got to stop fainting."

She slapped him with all her might.

"How dare you!" she began screaming.

Not wanting to hear that again he quickly clamped her mouth shut and shoved her into a wall.

"Now my little mudblood," he drawled.

She started thrashing in his arms.

What the hell did this idiot think he was doing?

"Now I don't want you screaming your little mudblood lungs out at me. You, love are my mate and in a week's time we will be married."

She bit into his hand.

He hissed at the slight amount of pain his loved caused him, yet he was a tad bit aroused.

"Fucker," she said in a monotone.

What, his Granger cussed?

She was able to get out of his grasp and she darted out the room.

…

She thanked god that she want in the manor that would have been bad.

She managed to find the door quite quickly and without a moment's hesitation she was out of the door.

She was blinded by flashing camera lights and screaming reporters the moment she passed the door.

" is it true."

"The famous Hermione granger comes out of the famous Draco Malfoy home."

"So the rumors are true, the hot couple is living with each other."

Hermione wanted to cry.

What the hell where all these people doing here?

"Mione":" she heard the call of her closest friend.

"Ginny," she said looking around for the fiery red head.

It took her a minutes but she found Ginny holding little Albie.

She ran to her and hexed a few reporters along the way.

The moment she grabbed onto Ginny they apparated away.

….

Two days it had been, two long sodding days without his lovely mate.

"So mate where have you been all this time?" said the voice of Draco's acquaintance Blaise Zabini.

Draco decided it was time for a slytherin reunion, he needed to tell his friends most of the truth.

The whole vampire part he could leave out.

In his company where Blaise Zabini, the handsome dark skinned bad boy who even gave Draco a run for his money.

Next to him was the beautiful Astoria Greengrass, not the smartest but still amazingly beautiful.

Across from him was Pansy, his good bitch of a friend. She had a scowl on her pug face.

Next to her was Crabbe, a tad bit quiet he was.

Lastly was the always so quiet yet beautiful Theo Nott Jr. he didn't talk much.

It was there whole little Hogwarts group. It made Draco a Tad bit nostalgic.

"Tried to save bloody Potty and Weasel," Draco said. "Ended up being held hostage since then."

"Oh poor drakie," he heard Astoria whine. "To come home and have to be stuck with that horrible putrid Mudblood bitch Granger."

That made Draco cringes a tad bit.

"Hey come Astoria," Blaise interjected. "The wars over."

Astoria just hmphed.

Draco knew why she was angry and it wasn't just because of his Hermione.

"Let's not drawl on that," Theo interrupted. "Let's let dray tell us his story."

Draco smirked, thank god for Theo.

…..

Ginny had poured Hermione a glass of lemonade.

"Its not fair Ginny," she whined.

"So it's true then," Ginny asked. "You two are really…"

"Mates," Hermione replied. "Yeah, he thinks I don't know he bit me, but I do."

"Do you feel sick, you know, being away from him."

Hermione nodded.

"Well then," Ginny smiled. "You know what you gotta do."

…

All his friends had left, well except for Astoria.

"I cannot believe this Draco," she said.

She was on his lap trying to seduce him.

"I mean, what about us."

"Really Astoria," Draco said. "Was there truly ever an us."

Crocodile tears sprang from her eyes.

"We were promised to each other."

"I suppose, but I found my mate and I love her."

"We are supposed to get married."

"Well Astoria," Draco hissed pushing the girl off him. "Things do change now don't they?"

He could feel his mate coming home.

"Now if you wouldn't mind Astoria, leave."

"You will regret this Draco."

Just as she left Hermione brushed by her.

…

Hermione had just entered the home to find a very angry Astoria.

She felt a sudden tingle and then she blacked out.

Fainting seemed to be something like a trend for Hermione.

…

So I have another idea for another dramione, hopefully it isn't too cliché.

Here would be a pilot, sneak peak, etc.

Time, never mess with it.

….

Voldemort had a new plan.

If he were to rid the golden trio of its brains he could surely win, yet how would he do it?

Time, time was the answer.

…

First year is where he started changing the future; although in the end he was still defeated voldemort still altered the future tremendously.

It started in first year.

…..

Year one

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Ron and Harry heard someone say.

Guilt arose in the pits of their stomachs.

"Yeah, heard she was nearly killed by the troll."

"Why was she in the washroom alone in the first place?"

"I heard she was crying."

"She got real hurt."

Harry really regretted not being able to save the girl named Hermione.

...

Year two

"Heard that another mudblood was petrified," Ron and harry heard Draco Malfoy laugh.

"Heard it was that annoying know-it –all loner, Granger," pansy Parkinson laughed.

Harry was sad to hear another one was petrified.

"Heard she might die," Malfoy laughed.

Harry just ignored his friend.

A few months later everything was okay.

Although Professor Lockhart was lost forever and Ginny Weasly was expelled, everything was solved.

All the muggle borns where woken up and most where okay.

Granger, the loner, she was the only one who was hurt.

….

Year three

Harry was so happy they were able to capture Sirius black and give him the kiss.

No one was really badly hurt this year that was good too.

Although Ron managed to get punched in the face by the Granger girl.

Was his own fault too.

….

Year four

Cho chang, there was a beauty in harrys eyes.

That year was quite normal, well except for the rise of the dark lord.

Who knew the granger girl was actually very pretty?

Krum knew….

…

Year five

Fame was getting to harry potters head, yes it was.

Well at least his girlfriend Cho Chang didn't mind.

The prophecy was revealed.

Luna love good was lost to them.

Nothing different for harry potter.

….

Year six

Ron, the stupid ass, got lavender brown pregnant.

Dumbledore was killed.

Harry was a little sad.

Cho chang broke up with him.

Harry's good friend Draco Malfoy was forced to become a death eater.

Same old same old…

…..

Year seven

They beat voldemort.

Oh the fame won't get to Ron and Harry…it already has them.

…

Year eight

They were all coming back to finish their schooling.

Hermione was head girl.

During the war she was she had runaway, was almost caught a couple of time.

This year would be normal for her.

She smiled heading to her dorm.

"Hey looks its loner granger," she heard the obnoxious voices of the terrible trio say.

She rolled her eyes.

"Potter, Malfoy, Weasly," she said giving them a curt nod.

"Mudblood," Malfoy laughed. "Don't you look particularly boring? Still haven't gotten any eh, I can fix that."

"Gross," was all she replied to the head (not really the best choice) boy.

She was about to leave them when Potter stopped her.

"oh come on Granger," he said trapping her between him and a wall.

"Me and friends saved your kind, don't ignore Draco, show him and me some appreciation."

Would they ever grow up?

They had been doing this to her since the Yule ball.

"Go away," she said.

"Come on harry," Weasly said. "Leave the prude alone."

The all snickered and went on their merry way.

Sweet merlins heart, how she hated them.

Sometimes she had dreams where they were friends, well minus Malfoy, yet she knew that there was no possibility for that.

…..

So there ya go that's not really a chapter, well it kinda is…I wonder if I should write it. :3 bye…


	4. Chapter 4: the man with the golden voice

What chapter four...

Possibly the last chapter since this seems quite unpopular…well hey I know how it ends.

All belongs to j k r.

The man with the golden voice

…..

That stupid bitch hexed her and damn did it hurt.

Currently Malfoy was still licking to the large bloody gash left by Astoria (crazy bitch) Greengrass.

"Astoria was always a bit violent," Malfoy said now soothing Hermione's wound.

The gash was quite long, starting from the base of her neck and ending at her belly button.

Well at least now Malfoy won't bite her.

She didn't know how he got those healing powers, but it seemed his tongue and saliva where even better than dittany.

"This changes nothing," Hermione hissed.

He kissed her.

"Sure, love," he said. "Go ahead and believe that."

There they where those beautiful bloody and stormy eyes.

He kissed her again just now on her neck.

"You already have my mark," he whispered. "And as much as you deny it, you are mine."

Of course Hermione had already made up her mind but she wasn't going to give in to easily. She knew eventually she would succumb but for now she would only stay so she (or he) wouldn't feel like shit.

He chuckled, he was so damn sexy.

She knocked out.

…..

She was beyond pissed off.

Draco Malfoy was hers.

He wasn't some buck toothed hideous mud blooded bitchs Draco.

She was his.

"A pretty girl should never look so distressed," Astoria heard a voice say.

It wasn't an ordinary voice, no it sounded more like…more like.

Like the voice of a god.

Goodness, it was beautiful.

It was as if the angels gifted him with a harmonious voice of magic.

Astoria turned around to get a look of the man with the golden voice.

"I can help you," he whispered.

Astoria was too much in aw to say anything.

She simply nodded her pretty head.

….

She woke up being soothingly stroked on her back.

"Mmmm," she sighed.

Then it hit her.

What the hell was massaging her, wait no, who the hell was massaging her.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Draco yawned. "I did."

"Oh shut up Malfoy," she said.

She couldn't deny it, Dra-Malfoy is beautiful.

…

"So no sign of Astoria," Draco asked Blaise and Theo.

"Nope," Blaise replied.

Draco was spending the day with the guys trying to forget a fight with Granger.

"So let me get this straight," Theo said. "She used sectumsempra on your mud…. Muggle born mate."

Draco glared a teddy.

"Sorry," Theo said. "Old habit, you know I don't mean it."

"Yeah," Blaise added. "We all know teddy here has had a huge crush on the book worm since second year."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, Theo blushed.

"Teddy," Draco laughed. "What would Daphne say?"

"She would slap me," Theo laughed. "That crush was a Hogwarts thing; it was a Childs crush, Daphs the one for me."

"Good answer," Draco laughed.

….

Hermione was finally at home, a little lonely but home.

She was able to convince Draco to letting her go home.

He was reluctant but 'allowed' her.

He thought he owned her and she was pissed about it.

Truth is they fought and it made her sad.

"_Fine you ungrateful wench, leave then!"_

It shouldn't have hurt her; she should have been used to it.

Yet, it hurt a lot.

"_You pompous prat, how dare you!"_

"_Mudblood..."_

She wanted to just forget it.

Her wards were just breached.

….

Draco felt really bad for yelling at her and calling her wench and mudblood.

She may have been his mate but Granger annoyed the fucking hell out of him.

There was a sharp knock at his door.

…..

Her wand was raised at the intruder.

"Greengrass," she said. "What do you want?"

She giggled.

Something wasn't right with Astoria; you could see it in her eyes.

"Draco," she snickered.

She sounded airy and drunk.

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked.

"You ruined everything you know?" she hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Draco was my fiancé, granger. When he went missing I was heartbroken."

Tears streaked the doll faced woman.

"Astoria."

"Shut up!" she screamed. "Do not talk you filthy mudblood. You ruined everything."

Hermione, being the Gryffindor she is, approached the girl.

In a flash of a second Astoria pulled out a knife and slashed at Hermione's hand.

Hermione backed up and grabbed her bleeding hand.

Astorias eyes looked cloudy and fazed.

She was bewitched.

The knife, more like a dagger, was beautiful.

A platinum blade and jewel encrusted hilt.

Hermione could feel the dark magic radiate off it.

"Astoria," she said calmingly. "Astoria drops the dagger its making you acts strange."

Astoria scowled and Hermione grimaced.

"Stupe," Hermione tried yelling but before she could Astoria used her own wand to expel Hermione's.

"We were going to be a happy family," Astoria cried.

She pounced on Hermione and plunged the dagger right into Hermione's belly.

She gasped at the unbearable pain.

Astoria pulled it out rather roughly, blood flung off the dagger and spilled all over Hermione's beautiful white carpet.

"Then you had to be his mate," she yelled again combining the dagger with Hermione's flat stomach.

Hermione whimpered at the pain.

Blood trickled all over the two women.

"Stupid mudblood bitch," she laughed. "It's over."

She once again stabbed Hermione.

Hermione couldn't let Astoria kill her.

Without a wand she was practically hopeless. Still Hermione had a secret.

She first found about her special power the first time she was attacked by a vampire.

Hermione was telekinetic and could channel her energy into bursts of power.

She didn't use this power because it was energy eating.

Astoria grabbed onto her neck.

"Mudblood bitch," Astoria cried. "With you gone."

Hermione pushed her off of her.

Astoria hit the wall.

The dagger was still inside Hermione.

Blood flowed onto her floor.

Then it all went black.

Fainting was Hermione's new best friend. Wasn't it.


	5. Chapter 5: wake me up

Chapter 5

All belongs to jkr

Wake me up

…

"Daphne, calm down daph," Draco yelled at the frantic woman.

The moment he had opened his door, Daphne began screaming bloody murder.

"Draco you don't understand," she cried. "Astoria I don't know what she was doing or what she was planning."

Draco tensed up, so this was about Astoria.

He thought about his mate, was she in trouble.

The room began to feel really….tight.

"What about Astoria?" he asked.

"She said something about getting what was hers," Daphne sobbed. "Her eyes looked cloudy; she said something about mud that needed to be cleaned."

"Hermione," Draco gasped.

…..

"Fucking mudblood," Astoria said caressing the bump on her head, courtesy of Hermione.

She got up and went to the quiet, unmoving, blood stained girl.

She smiled wickedly at her. She did it; Hermione had no chance at surviving. All was good with the world now that Draco could be hers again.

She really needed to thank the man with the golden voice.

"Ha," Astoria laughed. "Stupid mudblood."

….

Hermione could hear the crazy laugh of the bitch Greengrass.

She opened her eyes.

No way in hell was Hermione going to give up.

She was going to stand and fight, not give up.

"You," she gargled out, catching Astorias attention (and getting a face of pure horror out of the girl). "You have a disgusting laugh."

Astoria stopped laughing and turned an ugly shade of red.

"I feel sorry for you Astoria," Hermione said. "You lack decency and soon enough you will fall from grace."

"How dare you," Astoria screamed bringing out her wand. "I'll enjoy killing you."

Hermione chuckled.

She wasn't ready to die but she wasn't going too easily. She would go making sure that Astoria was severely pissed off.

"Enjoy your fall from Grace," Hermione said. "Oh wait you never had any grace."

"Goodbye bitch," Astoria screamed. "AVADA KEDA…"

"Expeliarmus," Draco's voice yelled.

…

Draco couldn't fathom what he was seeing.

Her mangled body and her blood, it was everywhere.

And it was his entire fault.

He wanted to vomit.

Were the gods angry at him, seeing her like this was a fate worse than hell?

He couldn't breathe; it was as if flames surrounded him and where eating at his oxygen.

All because he didn't treat Astoria like his princess.

She turned to look at him.

"Draco," Hermione whimpered.

The dagger, fucking hell, the dagger was in her still.

"Draco," Astoria breathed. "Why, what are you doing here?"

Draco looked at the woman, she was bewitched.

"Astoria, why?" he hissed.

"Draco," she moaned. "For us Draco, she is the problem."

"There is no us," he cried. "Astoria don't you fucking get that, I love Hermione."

"You should have never have chosen her Draco," she cried. "You did this to yourself."

…..

"Astoria," he seethed. "Leave now, I don't want you Astoria, you monster."

In a flash Astoria plunged herself at Hermione.

Before Draco could do anything she grabbed the hilt of the dagger and pushed it in farther.

Hermione screamed, Draco cringed.

"How could you Draco," Astoria cried moving the dagger around.

With quick thrust she pulled it out of Hermione's body.

Hermione didn't make a sound

"You said we would get married. You where always leaving me loves letters. Kissing me and hugging me. What about those times."

Draco didn't say anything.

She brought the dagger to Hermione's face and created a gash on her cheek.

"Stop," Draco cried.

"What about all those letters that you wrote, what about all the promises," Astoria cried.

"That was then," he stubbornly said. "Astoria things change."

Astoria giggled and that soon turned into a maniacs laugh.

"I hope you choke," she sobbed. "On the letters that you wrote telling you would be here to the end. I hope you burn for the promises you broke."

"Astoria stop," he whined when she positioned the dagger over Hermione's heart.

"I know you'll choke," she whispered.

…

"No," Hermione heard Draco scream. "Astoria stop"

It all happened so fast for Hermione to comprehend.

She felt like she was falling through a dark black abyss.

Blood was spilling onto her chest, but she was still alive.

Something heavy fell on top of her.

Suddenly it was pulled off of her.

It was getting cold. She felt someone kneel besides her. He was saying something but she couldn't quite understand.

It was freezing cold for Hermione.

Why wasn't anyone saving her?

What the hell was her mate doing?

Had he left her alone?

She was falling now.

The only thing she could think of was that warm touch and that good feeling she got with him.

Draco, he was what she was thinking of.

"Draco," she breathed.

It was warm again.

…

He heard her mumble his name.

Time, that's what they needed.

Astoria had slit her own throat and fell into a heap on Hermione.

He quickly threw her off of Hermione and checked for a pulse.

"Please granger," he said licking her wounds clean and healed. "Wake up."

She could hear him, it was getting warm again.

"Don't go granger," he cried.

Her heartbeat was so weak and she was so cold.

Not even his damn miracle spit was doing anything.

He looked up as if the answers where in her ceiling.

"Typical granger," he whimpered. "Charming your ceiling to be the stars."

..

She felt warm again.

He was there, he did come.

Wake me up, she asked but did not vocalize.

Wake me up; I don't wanna live without your love.

"I love you Draco," she whispered.

…

She loved him.

"Its cold Draco," she said again.

She was fading.

"No love, don't," he whimpered. "Please don't leave me love. I don't wanna live without your love."

"Draco," she whispered.

She raised her hand and touched his cheek.

She opened her eyes.

There was her angel.

…

He grabbed her hand on his face.

Cold she was so damn cold.

"Look Draco," she whispered.

She was looking at her ceiling.

He marveled at the stars in the sky.

They were beautiful; she sure did know how to charm things.

"They're beautiful," she said.

What was Draco going to do?

He could feel her leaving him.

"You look like an angel," she whispered. "Like an angel here to take me to a place up far above."

Tears.

For the first time since sixth year he shed some tears.

"Its so cold Draco," she whispered.

…

He was crying.

He was crying for her.

She could feel his hot, soothing tears on her face.

"Kiss me," she asked. "One last time Draco."

…..

One last time, no it couldn't be.

He was biting on his lips so hard now, he drew blood.

"Of course," he whispered catching her lips in his.

…..

She was drifting off, but she felt so warm again.

She fainted into a deep slumber. ….

For this chapter I recommended the songs dreams for the beginning, fall from grace (for Hermione's and Astorias little chat) choke (for Astorias thoughts on Draco loving Hermione) hell or high water (Draco seeing thermions body) and wake me up (for the Hermione Draco scene) by the red jumpsuit apparatus...and falling in the black for the scene where Hermione feels like she's going to die by skillet.

…..

So I am probably still going to finish this for those who are actually reading this, but more for me since this is my story. See ya


	6. Chapter 6: awake

Chapter 6

(I find it funny more people review on my teen titan fic that I don't update frequently on nor write well on, more than on this fic.)

Awake …

….

She woke up.

Wait, what?

Wasn't she dead?

She looked at her surroundings; she was in what seemed to be a room at the manor.

What happened?

She remembered it going all black after a kiss with Draco.

And now….

She tried to get up but immense pain in her belly stopped her.

"You are awake," a familiar, yet odd voice sounded.

She turned to look at whoever was in the room with her.

There were two people, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"What happened?" she struggled. "Where is Draco?"

Theodore Nott approached her and gave her a vial with a purple potion in it.

She eyed it with suspicion.

"Oh come now Granger," Blaise said. "It's a version of the pepper up potion and a pain reliever."

She still eyed it.

"I'm a healer," Theodore said reassuringly.

Nervously sniffing it, she drank it.

It soothed her and tasted like grape juice.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"Astoria," Blaise said.

Then it all rushed to her.

The dagger, Astoria, the fight.

"Where is Draco?" she asked.

"Settling things with the ministry," Theo said taking the vial.

"What happened to Astoria?" she questioned.

"Slit her own throat," Blaise deadpanned.

Hermione gasped in horror.

"Why?" she asked.

"Couldn't take Draco loving someone else," he said.

All of a sudden she heard many noises downstairs.

Draco suddenly rushed in.

…

He just got done explaining to the ministry what had happened to Astoria Greengrass.

Now all he wanted to do was check on his mate.

"Has she woken up," he said bursting into her room at saint mungos.

He only allowed teddy to touch her, god knows he would of murdered any other man if they even tried.

He looked on her bed and saw that she was awake.

He pounced on her and gave her a rib cracking hug.

"Sheesh granger, never ever scare me like that again," he said as he hugged her.

"Draco," Teddy said. "I don't think she can breathe."

Draco let go of his mate quickly.

…

Rubbing her slightly bruised chest, she smiled.

"Hello Malfoy," she laughed. "Nice to see you."

He smiled a relaxed smile.

"Teddy, Blaise you mind," he said.

The two other men left.

….

When the two men left the room, Draco immediately kissed his mate.

"I didn't know I could ever be so scared," he told her.

"It's all okay now," she said.

He looked into her beautiful brown honey eyes.

"I love you, you know," he said stroking her cheek. "Do you love me?"

"I think I do," she replied. "Love you, I mean."

"I was so scared when I saw that you where so bloody."

"I was too, felt like I was going to die."

"You fought her a bit didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you get that power?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I don't know," she replied. "But it sometimes comes in handy, if only I could use it properly."

"I'll find a way to teach," he said leaning in. "that is after."

He pulled out a small box.

"That is after you agree to marry me, Granger."

She chuckled.

"Why not?" she said. "You are my mate."

They closed the gap.

End of chapter 6

…..

…

So this part is sort of a prologue or story before the story that started the story, bare with me.

….

She was in pain, she must have been caught.

Damn.

Hermione granger, not even an auror or a damn vampire hunter, was sent to infiltrate the layer of vampires causing problems.

Why?

Because she was Hermione granger, the golden girl, the brightest witch of her age, blah blah.

She was regretting accepting the request now, especially since there was a vampire snacking on her blood right now.

She had to get him off of her; she only knew one way to do it.

She gathered all energy and made him fly away.

She fainted a second later.

….

Hermione woke in saint mungos to find Harry and Ginny looking down at her.

"Oh Mione thank god you are awake," Harry said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That's what we want to know?" she heard a very angry voice say.

"Hello Ronald," she said getting up.

After the war they tried to date, it didn't end well to put it lightly.

"What the hell were you thinking 'Mione," he yelled.

The reason as to why it didn't go well was because he was so damn over protective.

"You could have been killed!"

"Ron," Ginny and Harry both said. "Calm down."

"Yes Ron," Hermione interjected. "I know what I am doing and next time I won't get caught."

"About that Hermione," Harry said. "We took the job. So you will be safe."

"Yeah," Ron said. "We have a better chance, we are men, vampires prefer a woman's blood to a mans."

They did what they said they would do.

They never came back.

…..

Draco Malfoy didn't know why he was helping the dreadful duo, oh yeah that's right.

He was going to kill the vampire who hurt his mate.

He still couldn't believe Granger was his mate.

Did he like the fact, no not really, did he like her, forcibly yes.

When he finally got to the scene of the crime, he wanted to vomit.

There where potter and Weasly covered in their own blood with a crazed looking vampire above them.

"Hello Malfoy," he said with a golden voice.

Damn vampires and their perfection.

"Are you here to die too," he mocked.

Malfoy glared.

"Your mate was delicious."

Malfoy turned into the harpy veela and attacked.

He also didn't come back...

No bodies where ever found.

….

I will try to draw a scene for every chapter today….go check out ninjabandnerdbianca on deviant art in the next few days bye!


	7. Chapter 7: honey moon mayhem

Chapter 7

Honey moon mayhem

…

Today was the day.

The day of stress.

The day of chaos.

The day she got married.

Hermione was, to put it lightly, freaking out.

"Calm down 'Mione," her friend Ginny told her.

"Yes, you are attracting the sesrets monster," Luna lovegood added.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Am I doing the right thing," she asked them both. "I mean isn't it too soon."

"Do not go all cold feet on me missy, "Ginny suddenly said. "You are a Gryffindor, where's that Gryffindor courage."

"Back at Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

Ginny hit her on her arm roughly.

"Go put your dress on," she laughed.

"Yes, it is nearing time for your bonding," Luna said in her calm voice.

Hermione laughed and went to fetch her dress.

….

Draco Malfoy was nervous.

No that's an understatement.

He was terrified that my little pony would make him jump in fear.

"Ay mate, calm down," his friend and best man Blaise said.

"Calm down," he hissed. "You are not the one getting married. I mean what if she decides she doesn't want to marry me or what if something bad happens. We still never figured out how Astoria got that dagger."

"Mate, it's your wedding day," Teddy added. "Nothing could go wrong. It's the honey moon where all the _trouble _starts."

The three men laughed.

"Oh yes," Draco nodded. "I like trouble."

"Now mate," Zabini said. "Go put on your tux"

"Yes," teddy said. "It's almost time."

Draco nodded and went for his tuxedo.

…..

The music was playing, everyone was standing up.

Finally she emerged.

The audience of the wedding gasped.

There she stood, getting ready to march down the aisle, looking just stunning.

Her dress was as white as snow, it was long and poufy from the waist down but tight and like a wrap on her torso.

It had a v cut that accentuated her assets and she wore a beautiful diamond necklace.

It sparkled as she moved and the train looked like the finest silk ever.

She wasn't wearing extensive amounts of makeup, just light eye shadow and lip-gloss.

Her beauty was neck breaking not head turning.

…

Draco couldn't believe it.

There was the perfect woman, fifteen feet away, and she was going to marry him.

He saw the looks in all the men's faces and got a tad bit jealous. It was the veela in him.

She was absolutely beautiful.

…..

The wedding was in word, spectacular.

Everyone enjoyed themselves, the food was great, and the music was amazing.

But finally they were alone, in Paris, for the first night of their honey moon.

And what a night it was.

….

Hermione was awoken by a small noise in their room.

She looked around, still a little groggy and exhausted from their activities.

She swore she saw someone towering over Draco.

She must be seeing things.

She shrugged it off.

…

When she woke up she could sense something was wrong.

She turned around to look at Draco, he wasn't there.

She got up and decided to go bathe.

When she was finished she was surprised with a fabulous breakfast awaiting them.

"Morning Granger," Draco said.

"Its Malfoy now," she teased. "Did you do this?"

"What?" he said feigning insult? "You don't think I could make such an amazing breakfast."

That was exactly what she thought.

It was quite amazing.

There where scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hot chocolate, chocolate biscuits and a variety of fruit.

"It looks delectable," she said smiling.

"So do you," he replied kind of darkly.

That sent an involuntary shiver throughout Hermione.

"Let's eat," she requested.

They began to eat in silence.

Something was off and she couldn't tell what it was.

She looked at Draco, he was fidgeting.

"Is there something a matter, love," she asked.

He shook his head.

"You sure, because-ouch," she yelped.

She had touched the edge of her plate, it was apparently broken.

It made a small cut on her hand.

She was about to wipe off the blood when Draco grabbed her hand.

He had grabbed quite hard and was hurting her.

"Draco," she winced. "Draco you are hurting me."

He didn't even respond.

His eyes were the grey red ocean again.

"Draco," she said panicking.

He brought her hand to his mouth.

"Draco," she said. "Draco you are scaring me."

He licked the blood on her hand.

"Dra," before she could finish he bit into her hand with immense strength.

He was gnawing and she was crying for him to stop.

"Dra-mph," she tried to say but he had covered her mouth with his large hand and pushed her roughly to the floor.

She should have never left her want in her room.

He let go of her hand but proceeded to attack her neck.

She gasped at the pain.

'I need to fight him,' she thought.

Now she concentrated on pushing him off of her.

He flew off of her and hit the wall.

Blood was oozing down her neck and she was getting really dizzy.

"Filthy mudblood," she heard him mutter.

….

He didn't know what was going on.

His veela was yelling at him for hurting his mate but right now all he wanted to do was drink her blood.

Her fabulous ruby red blood.

"Draco," she cried. "Draco snaps out of it."

His veela was terrified; she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Hermione," he choked out. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

He unwillingly lunged at her and sunk his teeth a right in her heart area.

She screamed in pain.

His veela was screaming at him to stop, yet he couldn't.

"Draco," she cried. "Draco stop, you are going to….."

His veela was enraged and helpless.

Stop, Draco was telling himself.

Stop! He yelled at his constant sucking and gnawing.

You are going to kill, Draco and his veela yelled.

She had fainted in his arms, teeth in her neck.

….


	8. Chapter 8: am i the enemy? face down

I recommended the song is I the enemy by the red jumpsuit apparatus for the first part. Face down by the rja for part 2

Chapter 8

Part 1

Am I the enemy?

…

She went limp in his arms.

Blood flowed staining both their robes yet he did nothing to stop it.

She stopped breathing and again he kept drinking.

He was killing his own mate and yet he couldn't quench his thirst.

He couldn't stop himself; he just kept sucking at her blood.

'Stop it,' something inside him yelled.

It was a soft version of his voice. It was calming and he wanted to listen to it.

'No,' another sinister version of his voice said. 'She is yours, take all of her blood, and quench your thirst.'

The two voices in his head kept yelling at him to do opposite things.

He needed to find himself. He needed control of himself.

'This is your wife,' his logical side said.

'This is the woman who will one day bare your children,' the hopeful part of his conscience said.

He stopped sucking at her blood.

'No!' the sinister voice yelled.

It didn't really sound like him now that he thought about it.

It sounded darker, yet golden.

'No!' he yelled again. 'Do not listen to them, she is a meal. Finish her.'

'She is the woman you love,' his true conscience said.

He let go of Hermione and searched her neck for a pulse.

He couldn't find one.

He quickly accioed a vial of blood replenishing potion and forced down her throat.

He waited for a response.

She didn't even twitch.

"Hermione," he finally managed to whimper.

She didn't reply.

An eerie silence engulfed the room.

Seconds, that felt like hours, passed by and still she lay motionless.

He stared at his mate.

This was his own fault.

She was deathly pale, the only other time he had seen her like this was when his crazy aunt bellatrix tortured her.

He was going crazy knowing that he inflicted this much hurt on her.

Stray tears slid down his pale cheeks.

Blood dripped down his beautiful mouth.

"Please," he cried. "Do something."

A dark chuckle echoed through his head.

He stroked her cheek. She was so cold.

'Look at what you did?' the dark voice laughed.

"No," Draco whined. "No, she has to be alive."

The dark voice let out a maniacal laughter.

"Shut up!" Draco screamed.

Draco bit into his hand and closed Hermione's wounds.

'It will not change anything,' the voice stated.

He ignored him.

"Enneverate," Draco said casting the spell on Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath but didn't wake up.

"She is alive," he said.

That little breath had to have been the best moment in his life.

She was alive!

Suddenly pain started to erupt in his head. He grabbed it and screamed.

The voice was telling him to drink her dry, gruesome pictures of his bloody mate flashed in his head.

The scary thing was that he was enticed by them

'No do not be the enemy,' the softer voice yelled. 'I won't let you.'

Draco collapsed on the floor.

….

Draco was now standing in a dark void.

He looked at his hands.

They were clean, no blood.

"Hello," he called out.

Nothing but an ominous echo of his own words.

"Hello," he called out again.

There it was that deep golden hiss of a laugh.

"Who's there?" Draco shouted.

All of a sudden there was someone in front of him.

It was Hermione.

She was covered in her own blood and smelled divine.

She was wearing a short emerald dress and beautiful high heeled black pumps.

Down her neck cascaded the wine of her body.

'Take her Draco,' said the voice. 'Drink all of that delicious blood.'

He didn't say anything; he just kept staring at her.

'You know you want to,' he said.

"No," Draco hesitated saying. "No, that ….that wo-would make me the enemy."

'Aren't you though,' he hissed.

Hermione's eyes fluttered and she collapsed into his arms.

She looked so…..delectable.

"Am I," Draco said dazed. "Am I the enemy?"

'Do it,' the voice whispered into his ear.

Draco brought his fangs down to her neck.

….

She was starting to regain consciousness when suddenly she was jerked back into his arms.

She opened her eyes to gaze into his.

You could see the inner turmoil.

At this moment he was his own worst enemy.

He started to sink his teeth into her neck again.

The enemy in himself was winning.

…..

'Stop,' he heard the soft voice yell only this time he didn't sound so soft.

He sounded enraged.

He turned to look at the soft angry voice.

All of a sudden the setting changed.

Now they were surrounded by mirrors.

Draco looked into the mirror.

He saw himself and the voice behind him.

That voice wasn't him.

He was wearing a cloak but you could still catch a sight of the ebony hair. His skin was even paler than Draco's and he had green and red swirled eyes. He seemed to have a golden aura.

This golden man had his hands grasping Draco's neck.

He turned to look at the soft voice.

It was him; more specifically it was his veela half. Standing there in all his harpy half bird might.

'Do not listen to him Draco,' he yelled. 'He is the enemy and if you listen to him, then so are you.'

Hermione was nowhere to be seen again.

Draco looked at the mirror.

The golden man was smiling, a creepy smile.

He chuckled sending chills throughout Draco.

'I'm going to ruin you Draco,' he hissed biting into his neck.

…

Hermione was once again free from Draco's clutches.

He had let go of her so suddenly and fell on to the floor screaming.

He started convulsing and she couldn't do anything to help him.

She felt someone picking her up again and a voice saying it would all be okay.

Before it all went black, she was looking into a very pretty pair of green eyes.

Not Harrys eyes but someone else's.

….

Part 2 face down

(This part is in the veelas point of view and switches with the possessed Draco)

'You do not want to hurt her,' he yelled at the possessed version of himself.

He looked at the man in front of him.

Look wise he was still Draco.

Yet he wasn't.

This was an evil version of Draco.

This Draco wanted to kill his mate.

No, this Draco wanted to kill himself.

This Draco wasn't Draco at all; it was the golden voiced man.

'What do you have against us,' veela Draco asked.

'Nothing really,' he replied. 'I just like hurting people.

'Does it make you feel like a man,' veela Draco replied.

Golden Draco laughed.

'Yes,' golden Draco deadpanned. 'You aren't going to win. I will destroy you and then I can have the mudblood all too I and she'll be none the wiser.'

Veela Draco glared at golden Draco.

'She won't stand for it,' veela Draco hissed. 'She will kick you to the curb; she knows when enough is enough.'

'She lives for danger,' golden Draco replied.

He was right.

She drove him crazy with her insane thirst for action. She said it was for the greater good.

'She will stop you, one day she will have enough.' Veela Draco yelled.

Golden Draco laughed.

'We both know that Hermione wouldn't let _me _die,' golden Draco laughed.

"Does it make you feel good when she falls to the ground,' veela Draco hissed. '?Well, golden boy, I am telling you know, your world will end.'

Golden Draco snorted.

'As your lies crumble down,' veela Draco hissed. 'A new life she will find. I won't let you hurt her. Leave her out of it.'

The room turned into the dark void again.

'I am your target aren't I,' veela Draco growled. 'Then fight me you coward. Heed my warning that if you even try to hurt her again to try to get to me I won't hesitate to kill you.'

Golden Draco laughed.

'Isn't that a double edged sword,' golden Draco said. 'Won't you be killing yourself?'

'If it keeps you away from her,' Veela Draco said. 'Then yes. I am your target, leave her alone.'

'You are so conceited,' golden Draco said with a smirk.

'I have reason to be,' Veela Draco smirked lunging at golden Draco.

…..

Part 3

She woke up sore and nauseated.

She got up and quickly regretted it.

Finding the nearest trash can she emptied out, well it looked like her stomach acids.

"Are you alright Hermione," she heard a calm voice ask her.

She took in her surroundings.

There was Theodore Nott in a healer's uniform.

She was in what seemed to be a room at saint mungos.

Why was she at saint mungos?

Then it all hit her.

Her honeymoon.

"Where is Draco?" she asked immediately.

"Right there," Theodore pointed to a bed with a very still, very pale, Draco in it.

She rushed immediately to his side.

He was deadly still.

"What happened?" she asked looking into her healers green eyes.

"I decided to go and check on you two after neither of you two answered any owls or patronuses," Theo replied. "When I came in you were nearly dead and he was screaming in pain."

"What is wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

Theo completely ignored her and went to retrieve something from a shelf.

"Here drink this," he said handing Hermione a vial.

She was slightly angered at how he ignored her.

"Tell me what's wrong with him," she growled.

"We don't know," he replied.

He didn't know …..

That was all he said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Hermione screamed. "ARENT YOU A FUCKIGN HEALER. ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO DIAGNOSE SICKNESSES!"

"Hermione you need to calm down and drink this," he said calmly with a serene smile on his pretty face.

Hermione was breathing hard.

How dare this man just ignore her!

What the hell kind of healer was he to not find out what was wrong with one of his closest friend?

She glared at him.

Man if looked could kill.

He kept holding the vial to her.

"Drink," he insisted.

"What is it?" Hermione asked still angry at the foolish healer.

"A calming draught," he assured.

"You," she hissed. "You want me to be calm while knowing that my husband is in a coma!"

Theo shook his head in anguish.

"Hermione," he said with a serious look on his face. "You yourself have been in a coma for about a month."

A month!

What the hell?

"A month," Hermione said mouth agape. "How badly was I injured?"

"Horribly," Theo replied.

"A whole month," Hermione said still in shock."

"Yes," Theo replied amused. "When I found you, like I said, you where covered in blood and hardly breathing."

Hermione put her head in her hands.

Draco had nearly killed her.

No not Draco, someone else who had it out for one of them.

Someone was after his life more than hers.

She knew for sure that she wasn't the target, she was awake and he wasn't.

She turned to look at him.

Pale and beautiful and yet so fragile.

"Draco," she cried.

Theo held out the potion again.

"You need to drink this," he insisted again. "With all this stress you are putting on yourself you are going to end up killing the baby we put so much energy into saving."

Hermione nodded and took the potion.

So many things where rushing through her head at the moment. Maybe a little bit of calm would do some good.

She sat on her bed and put the vial to her lips and drank the strawberry flavored liquid. She immediately felt calm and relaxed.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Baby!" she shrieked.

In a flash her unconscious head hit a plushy pillow.


End file.
